Revenge
by Stormeon
Summary: All has been peaceful in ThunderClan for many moons, that is until warriors begin to show up dead. Will a group of average cats figure out who is causing this before they become the victims?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

Summary: All has been peaceful in ThunderClan for many moons, that is until warriors begin to show up dead. Will a group of average cats figure out who is doing this before they become the next victims?

_Death is the tyrant of imagination._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Flowerfoot padded through the undergrowth silently. She saw her victim. She moved closer. The cat had no idea what was about to happen. She struck.

Flowerfoot crashed into Mossfur. The two cats tumbled around until Mossfur gained the upper hand and pinned Flowerfoot to the ground. "Ha! You couldn't get me!" Mossfur gloated. Flowerfoot felt her ears hotten; she thought she could easily scare Mossfur. "Let me go flea-breath!" Mossfur rolled her eyes and hopped off of Flowerfoot, allowing her to get to her paws.

"Next time you should stop making all that noise, you've probably scared all the prey away. We are on a hunting patrol, remember?" Flowerfoot let out a low growl. "Yes, I remember we're on a hunting patrol. And I was completely silent!" Mossfur sat and began licking her paw. "Whatever you say. But I know what I heard."

Flowerfoot didn't feel like getting into an endless debate so she didn't comment, but she knew that she was silent. What could have Mossfur heard? Another cat? "Let's try and catch something before it's dark." Mossfur's mew brought her back to reality. "If we don't Snakestar will make our lives torture."

Flowerfoot nodded in agreement as she padded after Mossfur.

They searched for what seemed forever before finding a scrawny mouse. Flowerfoot watched as Mossfur dropped into a hunter crouch. She suddenly felt a bit envious of the pale gray she-cat. Not only was she popular, she was one of the best hunters in the clan with a slender body and swift movements. Very different compared to her own stocky build.

Mossfur continued to move closer, almost within striking distance. Flowerfoot waited for her to leap and catch the mouse but instead, the mouse suddenly scampered away into a nearby hole, to small for a cat to fit through.

Flowerfoot sound Mossfur whip around. Her usually playful green eyes were blazing with anger. "I almost had that stupid mouse, why did you have to make all that noise? Are you trying to make me fail?" Mossfur hissed.

"What are you talking about? I was silent!" Flowerfoot protested.

"Liar." Mossfur stated. "When Snakestar asks why we don't have any prey I'll be sure to tell him about your little act!"

Flowerfoot's eyes widened. "You can't be serious! Why would I want you to fail?"

Mossfur rolled her eyes. "Stop playing dumb! Everyone knows that you're jealous of me! Jealous of how I'm popular, how I'm a great hunter and fighter and how Wolfstorm likes me best!"

"Why would I be jealous of a scrawny know-it-all like you? I didn't scare that stupid mouse away and you know it! You just want to blame someone else for your own mistakes!" Flowerfoot shot back.

Mossfur sent her a nasty look before padding off in a different direction.

Flowerfoot stared after her in disbelief. _What's her problem? I know for a fact that I didn't make any noise. What has she been hearing? _Flowerfoot thought.

Flowerfoot shrugged. It didn't matter to her, she always had always thought their was something wrong with Mossfur. _Maybe Mossfur had failed on purpose just so she can blame me!_Flowerfoot suddenly thought. She then shook her head. Mossfur may have issues, but she's not that crazy.

Flowerfoot began heading back to camp, lots of time had been wasted with them searching for prey and then their quarrel and now it was dark. Flowerfoot sighed. Maybe she should go back and look for Mossfur?

Then she heard a scream.

Flowerfoot whipped around instantly.

Another wail of terror.

"Mossfur!" Flowerfoot called out warily. "Mossfur, is that you?"

"Flowerfoot!" a cat cried out.

Flowerfoot froze. "Mossfur!" she broke into a run instantly, following Mossfur's scent trail. She couldn't stop running. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She had to get to her. She had to. Where was she? What happened? Was it a fox? So many questions were running through her head. Then she skidded to a stop. She found her.

"Mossfur..." Flowerfoot was frozen in fear. The pale gray she-cat was sprawled lifelessly on the ground. Scractches covered her body, indicating a fight. The most horrific part was her neck and face. Her neck was slashed open, blood still pouring out of it and her face... her once beautiful face was not soaked with her own blood. It looked as if someone had stuck their claws into her eyes and then sadistically kept torturing her by clawing at her face.

Flowerfoot stepped backwards, at a loss of words. Then the stale, disgusting scent of fox-dung reached her nose. She saw something emerge from the bushes. It's scent was putrid, it made her want to gag.

"Hello Flowerfoot." the cat said in a deep snarling voice. She could tell it was forced.

"W-Who are you?" Flowerfoot managed to choke out.

"A friend," the cat purred, stepping out from the shadows and into the moonlight. Flowerfoot saw the cat better now. He or she had covered their entire body with mud and fox-dung. The only thing that Flowerfoot could see was the cat's sadistic icy-blue eyes.

"You killed her didn't you!" Flowerfoot managed to choke out. The cat chuckled. "You're a fast learner, darling." Flowerfoot gulped. She slowly started moving backwards, hoping that the cat wouldn't notice. The cat, however, was more clever. "If you run away I'll cut up your pretty little face and gut you like a fish!" the cat hissed.

Flowerfoot broke into a run. What else could she do? Just let that murderer threaten her and kill her? She had to get back to camp. Her life depended on it.

She kept running and running. She was getting close. Closer. She was nearly there!

She was just about to go through the thorn barrier into camp when the mud-covered cat appeared. "I don't like it when my prey tries to escape!" the cat snarled, leaping at her. Flowerfoot tried her best to rake the cat's belly but the cat was nimble and strong, even with mud and fox-dung covered all over their body.

Flowerfoot tried to make another run for her life but the cat had pinned her down. "Time to join Mossfur." the cat whispered in her ear before sinking their thorn-sharp claws into her back. "Help!" Flowerfoot shrieked. Her cries for terror were useless though.

Nobody was coming.

Flowerfoot desperatly tried to crawl away but the cat kept dragging her back, clawing at her, biting her and finaly sinking his claws into her neck. Flowerfoot could feel blood running down her fur. It was over.

Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw Leopardleap, Wolfstorm, Redfern and Snakestar. A patrol, probably looking for her and Mossfur.

They were only five or six fox-lengths away. She could hear them calling her name, she wondered why they could find her by scent but then realized the cat's mud and dung must have masked her own as well.

"Help! Over here!" Flowerfoot tried to cry out to them, but her voice was a mere whisper. The patrol then padded in the opposite direction. Flowerfoot wanted to wail, but she couldn't. She was too weak.

The cat who had been watching this scene out in amusement rolled Flowerfoot around so that she was was laying on her back. Flowerfoot let out another painful cry of terror that only came out as a whisper once the cat raise it's claws into the air.

The cat then swung them down into her throat.


	2. One

Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter

AN: It took me a rather long time to finally write this (to finally write anything, actually) so I'm very proud of myself. Also, in case you're wondering, this story does take place in the old forest and it happened way before Firestar's time or the whole Fire prophecy never even happened. Doesn't matter which. We have a couple of main characters and Honeypaw is the first. Enjoy.

_Death is the tyrant of imagination._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Dizzy<strong>

"You're crouching too close to me! Give me some room to breathe!" came a annoyed growl from a young tom.

"Sorry!" squeaked Honeypaw. "I'm just a bit worried."

"Since when do you get all scared about hiding?" snorted Owlpaw. He shifted so that the moonlight glowed in his dark gray fur; turning it to an elegant silver.

Honeypaw didn't respond. Instead, she wriggled away from Owlpaw and slowly crept out of their hiding place in an old honeysuckle bush that was located near the outskirts of camp. She looked around with wary eyes and tasted the air. Honeypaw concluded that the coast was clear.

"I think that it's safe to head out now." she mewed to her dark gray companion, flicking her tail restlessly, happy to finally be out in the open instead of being in a closed environment.

"About time!" Owlpaw grunted as he heaved his way out of the honeysuckle bush, a very different manner in which Honeypaw did. "Any cat would think ThunderClan doesn't sleep anymore, and that all we care about is patrolling!" he complained loudly.

Honeypaw rolled her eyes. "Do you ever stop complaining about everything? Don't you have anything nice to say?" she asked, starting to pad through the whispering, rustling forest. "You know why we have to." she reminded her den mate.

"I know," Owlpaw snorted in annoyance, picking up his pace so that he could pad alongside Honeypaw. "Still, with all of the precaution happening there's no time for any fun. It's a miracle we even managed to sneak out with Redfern and Wolfstorm following us wherever we go. Ever since Snakestar announced warriors had to leave camp in groups of three and that queens, kits and apprentices were forbidden from leaving camp without a few warriors as escorts they've been hovering over us like foxes in a rabbit-hole."

"I guess..." Honeypaw murmured, trying her best to relate with what Owlpaw was feeling. True, she didn't like being watched over every second but she didn't like breaking the rules all the time either. She knew Snakestar only asserted the rules for the good of the Clan and it was hard not to think he was right.

Owlpaw glanced at Honeypaw and read her gaze, guessing what she was truly feeling. "Don't try to defend Snakestar's precious rules when you just so happen to be breaking more than half of them right now." the obnoxious apprentice mewed, a smug look on his face as if he had beaten her at some sort of game.

Honeypaw's fur bristled with annoyance. "Just because I break the rules doesn't mean I think the rules are wrong, just that I don't want to follow them. Snakestar only is trying to keep the Clan safe, you know. After what happened to Flowerfoot and Mossfur the whole Clan must be cautious."

"Cautious? Are you crazy, Honeypaw? Nothing bad will happen!" he protested. "ShadowClan is obviously behind this. Those fox-hearted freaks probably killed them just to spite us, and I'm not afraid of them! Owlpaw growled, beginning to get riled up.

"I'll make sure those freaks pay for what they did to Flowerfoot and Mossfur if it's the last thing I do!" the dark gray apprentice continued, his amber eyes filled with blazing anger, enough to scorch the forest.

Honeypaw look rather unsure, much unlike Owlpaw. "We can't just blame ShadowClan because of their reputation," Honeypaw pointed out. "Besides, Snakestar reported to the Clan that the attacker left behind no scent and no fur, so it could be anyone..." Honeypaw paused for a moment. "Anyone who knows ThunderClan territory well enough to ambush two cats."

After finishing, Owlpaw halted, a look a pure disgust on his face. "What are you trying to say?" his eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you implying that you think a ThunderClan cat killed Mossfur and Flowerfoot?"

"Of course not," Honeypaw soothed, her pace slowing down. "I just think it's too soon to jump to conclusions about what happened." She looked over at Owlpaw, wondering if he would forgive so easily.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Owlpaw gave a small curt nod. "At least your theory has _some_ proof to back it up. Earlier today I heard Leopardleap gossiping that she thinks they killed eachother over Wolfstorm, and to put their spirits to rest she'll become his mate for them."

Honeypaw couldn't help but a let out a small laugh, which grew into a total guffaw. That was Leopardleap for you, the most flirty and most manipulative cat in the entire forest. She could convince you that you were a squirrel if she set her mind to it. Though usually she simply spent all her time flirting with every male that passed by her.

Honeypaw shook the thoughts away from her as she and Owlpaw continued to pad towards their destination. Finally, Honeypaw began to pick up the pace until she broke into a full run as the forest began to give way to more open land. "Are we finally here?" she called back to Owlpaw.

Owlpaw raced up so that he was beside her. "Yup! Look!" he mewed, flicking his tail to the large, magnificent sight that lay before the two ThunderClan apprentices.

Ahead of them, the forest ground began to give way to a stony shore. Large rocks rested on the rocky shore, reaching high into the sky. Sloping downwards from the large stones it began to give way to thick black water that flowed swiftly by, glittering with reflected stars.

Although Sunningrocks was such a beautiful and marvelous place, Honeypaw couldn't help but have an eerie chill go down her spine. Something about this place unnerved her, as if someone were watching from the shadows, waiting to strike.

"It's a bit spooky a night," Honeypaw whispered, shrinking back slightly against Owlpaw's sturdy shoulder.

"Get over it!" Owlpaw mewed, not even glancing her way. "I didn't come here just for you to get all spooked and then head home without even playing a proper game!"

"Alright..." Honeypaw mewed, convincing herself that nothing was wrong. Owlpaw didn't seem to be paying attention to her and instead her continued to blabber on, "Want to try to fish? Or play rock-toss?"

Before Honeypaw could respond she narrowed her eyes. There was a cat creeping alongside the far side of the riverbank, head and tail low. The cat was half hidden by the shadows of the rocks, but Honeypaw could still see. The cat was a bulkier and more leaner shape than a RiverClan cat. It almost looked like the cat had something on it's body to hide it's identity. Fear exploded inside of her.

"Owlpaw! Look!" she pointed her paw to where she had just spotted the cat, but now, it had already disappeared. Owlpaw looked puzzled as his amber eyes scanned the area in which she pointed out. "What are you looking at? There's nothing around this time of night."

Honeypaw's ruffled ginger pelt began to smooth. "Sorry... I thought I saw something..." her green eyes were bright with embarrassment. "I guess I'm just freaking myself out..." At least she hoped she was. She knew she saw a cat, but where did it go? And why was it here?

Owlpaw's yowl brought her back to reality, "Behind you!"

Honeypaw had no time to react and tense as the cat she had seen earlier easily pinned her down, her head hitting the ground hard as the cat spat in her face. Honeypaw struggled to get free and yowled as loudly as possible for help. The cat smashed it's paw in her windpipe, effectively cutting off her voice. "You should have stayed in camp little one." the cat purred menacingly. Before the cat could do more she heard Owlpaw's yowl, "Get away from her!" and the cat was lifted off of her and she assumed began fighting.

She heard loud yowling and screams, but wasn't sure who or where it was coming from. When she had been pinned and hit on her head everything had gone fuzzy as she struggled to remain conscious. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when things began to get clear again and she was yet again pinned, the cat's icy blue glare flooding into fearful green gaze. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to surely follow, but none did.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw the cat's ears had pricked, as if it had heard something. "I'll get you another time, darling." the cat growled with an eerie smirk planted on their face. The cat then skillfully leapt away and raced back into the forest, in a different direction.

Honeypaw had slowly rose to her feet on shaky paws when she saw what spooked the killer. Mousewing. Fourteen moons old, Snakestar's only daughter and the most agile, swift and daring cat in the Clan was racing towards her with Wolfstorm, Redfern and Darkfeather following in pursuit.

"Honeypaw!" Mousewing pressed against her once she reached her. "What happened? What's wrong?" Redfern was just as worried, she began to lick her apprentice fiercely with as much love as a queen would have for her kits.

"Honeypaw, you were attacked right?" came Darkfeather, a gentle black she-cat. Honeypaw nodded, still slightly dazed as if she couldn't believe what had just happened. "I'm s-sorry... I'll clean the elders' den for a moon!"

"Hush, now." Redfern mewed. "All that matters is that you're okay." the dark ginger she-cat wrapped her tail protectively around the she-cat. "When we noticed you were missing we looked for the deputy, Silverfrost, but couldn't seem to find her, so we all just decided to look for you ourselves." Mousewing chimed. "Right Wolfstorm?"

Honeypaw glanced at the large thick-furred dark gray tom. His amber eyes were glazed with deep emotion. He was a loyal and strong warrior and many she-cats mooned after him, mainly Leopardleap. There was something about the way he was staring upsetted her and Mousewing seemed to notice as well.

"What's wrong, Wolfstorm?" the small, pale brown she-cat asked.

Wolfstorm pointed his paw ahead and muttered slowly, "Look."

Honeypaw moved away from Redfern to follow Wolfstorm's gaze to which she let out a shocked squeal. About eight fox-lengths away lay her best friend, her worst enemy, the tom that she cared ever so dearly about, Owlpaw.

Owlpaw's pupils appeared to have been torn open by sharp claw, his body soaked with dry blood that flooded down them. His body harbored viscous bite and scratch wounds, signalling a long fight. His sides were cut open with blood still slowly seeping out and she could see his once handsome face had been maimed beyond compare. She couldn't bear to look anymore and she staggered backwards.

The metallic scent of blood filled her nostrils and she seemed to relive every torturous moment the young apprentice went through. She let out a small wail of horror.

"Oh, StarClan..." Darkfeather murmured, leaning closer to Redfern. Wolfstorm had moved to wrap his tail around Mousefang, who was crouching in shock and grief.

She began to get dizzy. No. No. No. No! She started to stumbled, slowly backing up for no particular reason. She was getting so dizzy. Eventually, the voices of her clanmates began to drown out. This couldn't be happening. The last thing she heard was Mousewing calling out her name in concern when everything finally went black.


End file.
